I will protect you from everything bad
by DantanaLovatic
Summary: Hannas 15 year old sister Ivy is cause of that her life is not that easy and she is still single but what happens when Ivy meets someone as special as her? This includes Demi Lovato. [Couples are Haleb,Hannily,Spoby,Ezria]
1. Chapter 1

Hanna woke up her 15 year old sister Ivy. Ivy was mute. Which kind of sucks when you are Hannas sister because you can´t Interrupt her when she is talking. And Hanna talks a lot.

"Ivy you have to get ready. We have school in like 40 minutes." Hanna said and Ivy nodded her head signing that she will be downstairs in ten minutes.

"Alright little sis." Hanna ruffled her sisters hair and walked out. Ivy huffed silently and walked into the bathroom taking a quick shower before putting on her Billy Talent band hoodie and her black skater shorts. She then looked around for her dark green chucks. She found them under her bed and put them on before running downstairs grabbing her cap from the kitchen table.

"You ready?" Hanna asked. Ivy nodded and grabbed her bagpack.

"Alright let´s go then." Hanna said and they walked to Hannas car. Ivy got in and put her beats onto her head before turning her new Ipod on. She was listening to the Demi Lovatos New Album. She had a crush on the singer and was excited to go to the concert next week because Demi had a show in Rosewood.

Hanna parked the car in front of the school and Ivy got out right away, she walked over to her best friends Kyle, Jackson and Rylie. Rylie had a secret crush on Ivy, but of course she wouldn´t tell her that because she doesn´t want to ruin their friendship. Kyle and Jackson knew about Rylies crush but they would never tell Ivy that.

"Hey Ivy how are you today?" Jackson asked. Ivy smiled softly and signed that she was okay. Yes her friends knew sign language because they had leaned it just for her.

"That is good." Kyle said and Rylie nodded in agreement. Ivy then asked them in sign language how they are feeling and they all answered that they were feeling great. They all went inside and to their classroom because they already were late two days ago and got detention for that day. No need to say that all four weren´t to excited about that. Jackson had to cancel a date with his girlfriend Ruby. She lived in Ravenswood, Kyle couldn´t go to soccer practice because of that, Riley wasn´t able to meet up with her older brother Zane, which was really bad for her because she only sees him like two weeks per year because he is in the army. And well Ivy couldn´t go to her band meeting. Yes she was in a band. She played Guitar and sometimes she even played the drums when they had a little gig.

Their first class was always the worst because they always had class with Mr. Aimees and he was like a monster. He always tried to make fun of Ivy and tells her she should start speaking or she will end up in a class for stupid people. He means the class for specialneed kids. And he gets a lot of hate from that from Ivys friends and classmates because everyone liked Ivy. Well almost everyone. Mr. Aimees also liked to give them tones of homework so they would like end up doing homework for at least two hours.

"Ivy! I want to talk to you after class!" Mr. Aimees said and gave her a dirty look. Ivy looked at him. She was a little scared of him but nodded her head anyway. After that Ivy sat in class with fear written all over her face for the rest of the lesson. After the lesson ended she walked over to Mr. Aimees desk and looked at him.

"Ivy seriously start talking!" He half yelled at her and made sure that no one was there anymore. Ivy looked down at her shoes.

"If you won´t start talking I won´t let you pass this class!" He told her and Ivy´s head shoot up. She looked at him in shock.

"You can go now!" He said and Ivy nearly raced out of class. She tried to stop the tears from falling down but failed. Hanna was standing at her locker with Emily, Spencer and Aria and saw her sister so she walked over.

"Ivy what is wrong?" She asked worried, but Ivy didn´t sign anything to her sister she just held onto her sister crying silently. Hanna was pretty shocked and rubbed her little sisters back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna had taken Ivy home after school and was now sitting on the couch with her, while Emily, Aria and Spencer sat in Hannas room waiting for her. Hanna wanted to know what had made Ivy cry that much, so she asked her but Ivy just looked down and looked at her shoes.

"Ivy please look at me." Hanna said softly and finally Ivy looked up with teary eyes.

"Sweetie please tell me who made you cry like that." Hanna nearly begged her little sister. Ivy signed that she couldn´t tell her sister.

"Baby girl please, If you don´t open up to me I really have to tell mom." Hanna explained. Ivy looked at Hanna and signed that she had an argument with . Hanna looked pissed now, she hated that guy. Ashley walked into the living room, she had heard everything.

"I Have heard everything already, and Ivy I will talk to Mr. Aimees about that. He can´t just say something like that to you baby girl." She explained and hugged Ivy. Hanna walked upstairs to Emily, Spencer and Aria.

"Baby girl you might wanna go see your therapist again? I mean you are under a lot of stress lately." Ashley gently said but only earned a look of sadness from her daughter. Her daughter really was broken, Ashley thought.

The next morning Ashley walked into school with Ivy, Hanna was outside with Emily, Paige, Spencer and Aria. Ivy was really nervous and scared so Ashley took her daughters hand and rubbed the back of her daughters hand gently with her own thumb. Ashley didn´t knock on the classroom door, she just walked in with Ivy.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Marin." Mr. Aimees said smiling. Ashley just glared at him.

"Don´t Mrs. Marin me! I know what you have done. You treat my daughter like Shit!" Ashley said, she was furious.

"What?" He said and played dumb.

"Oh no don´t play dumb! You know exactly what I am talking about!" She yells at him.

"Ashley, I am sorry!" He answered.

" Tristan, she is your daughter for gods sake!" Ashley screamed at him and Ivy´s head shot up, she looked at them with big eyes.

"WHAT?!" She asked in shocked, but didn´t wait for an answer, she just started to run. She ran past Hanna and her friends, ran past her own friends and out the door of the school. She run into the direction of the Woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley and Tristan ran after their daughter, they were looking for her. It was the first time Ivy had tried to speak and Ashley was afraid that it was the last time she would have heard her daughter talking. Hanna ran after her mother and her sisters teacher because she was really worried about her little sister. Hanna loved her sister to death.

"What was that?" Aria asked confused.

"I am not sure. But I bet Hanna will tell us soon." Spencer said and Emily nodded her head in agreement.

"Probably." The swimmer answered.

"I so don´t like this." Aria told her friends and the other two girls were nodding their heads.

Ashley and Tristan found their daughters phone near the woods and they also found their daughters IPod.

"Ashley we have to call the police." Tristan said to his ex affair.

"I know. This is all your fault Tristan. Why were you telling her she has to start speaking or she wouldn´t pass your class?!" Ashley was mad at Tristan and worried about her daughter. Hanna showed up behind them.

"What the hell is going on and where is my sister?!" Hanna yelled at them. Ashley tells her everything.

"I am sorry for not telling you about that sooner, Hanna." Ashley answered and sighed sadly. Hanna was in total shock and she was even more worried about Ivy now. Tristan looked at them.

"The police is here in like 10 minutes." He told Mother and daughter. Hanna called Ivy´s phone but it went straight to voicemail.

"Mom I am going to look for her now." Hanna said and was about to walk into the woods but Ashley stopped her.

"No, Hanna I don´t need another missing child." Ashley answered. Hanna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I need to do something." Hanna told her mom.

"You go back to school!" Ashley said.

"No way!" Hanna yelled at her mother, she was pissed at Ashley and worried about her little sister Ivy.

Twenty minutes later the police was there and was talking to Ashley and Tristan. Hanna stood at one of the police cars together with Aria, Spencer, Emily, Rylie, Jackson and Kyle. Rylie was nervously biting her lip. She was really worried about her best friend and secret crush. Emily was rubbing Hanna´s back because she about to cry.

"Hanna she will be fine!" Emily told her.

"Do you really believe that?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yes I really do believe that!" The swimmer told her best friend.

"I hope you are right Ems!" She answered.


End file.
